His Comfortable Arms
by Kumiko-Walker
Summary: After Castor's dead, Pollux is destroyed, can Percy change that with his own original metod? Percy/Pollux


**His Comfortable Arms**

The red flames burned the bodies of the fallen ones.

All the people had tears in their eyes and couldn't speak, like someone sewed their mouths with a needle.

Pollux looked destroyed. He didn't want to look the fire anymore, but his eyes just continued to observe the light. His mouth was dry and he felt like he didn't drink for years, but he couldn't move.

His brother… his sweet big brother was dead.

Why? Why him? If he could, Pollux would switch their lives and died in his place. Why Castor? There were so much other people around him… why his only brother?

Why? Why? Why? Why?

Even if he wanted, he couldn't respond to this question.

Pollux fell on the ground with his hands on his face for covering it. He didn't want to see the looks of pity of the others…

Salty tears began to fall off his blue eyes and he couldn't stop them. But he didn't wanted them to. He didn't have nothing more, his brother was dead so he could cry, right? He was permitted to do it, right?

He didn't know how much time he rested here, silently crying for his lost, but at some point, he began to feel a cold breeze against his body and so he knew that the fire was extinct. He didn't really care. In the ashes there was the soul of his brother, so he didn't want to abandon that place.

Pollux felt an arm around his shoulders and a body against his, so he looked up to see who it was with his cheeks streaked with tears.

It was Percy Jackson, the only son of Poseidon of the camp who looked at him with worry eyes.

"Do you feel pity for me, Jackson?", asked Pollux sharply with hateful eyes and he tried to struggle the arm from his shoulders, but it just tightened a bit more.

"I don't feel pity for you Pollux… you're not the only one that suffer for _his_ lost", replied Percy with cold tone, then he felt a hard slap and his head was thrown on the other side. He was surprise and looked down to the son of Dionysus who still had the hand in the air and he was breathing really hard, with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"And you? You didn't even know _his_ name! You're like the others! You don't care about us-me! How can you say something like this?! Like you're suffer for his dead! You always watching us, but didn't say anything! You don't know how I feel! And-And!", Pollux found himself without any word after he yelled how he felt to Percy, who listened to him without saying anything.

It was strange had him at your side while you're crying like a girl, but Pollux, now, couldn't care less of what people thought of him. Nobody dared to ask him what he felt, only Percy spoke to him.

His thoughts were rotten by a pair of arms squeezing his body.

"Eh?", was the only thing that Pollux could say in that moment, too surprised for talking more.

Percy Jackson was hugging him. The greatest hero of Camp Half-Blood was hugging him. And he liked it so, so much. But… he couldn't feel this way… he just… couldn't…

"I'm…", started Percy gulping hard because his throat was suddenly dry. "I'm sorry for not talking to you years later and do it when your brother died, but I really didn't know what to say! I always… looked to you and trust me, I always knew your names, and I always managed to know who was Castor and who was Pollux… nobody seemed to understand how you two were - and are - different! I just… thought that you didn't want to talk to me because I angered your father", snickered Percy at the end while caressing the blonde hair of a more than surprised Pollux. He didn't know all this things… so, after three seconds, he returned the hug with awkwardness.

"Well… father isn't angry to you… he just hate you", laughed, for the first time of that day, the son of Dionysus while some tears still felt from his blue eyes.

Percy laughed too, hiding his face on the shoulder of Pollux. "What can I say? I'm a genius when it's time to angry the gods", snickered the son of Poseidon, tickling the neck of Pollux with his black hair, and the other laughed some more.

"Really… you're really…", started the son of Dionysus but he laughed again so he didn't have the possibility of ended the phrase.

"Awesome? Perfect? Handsome?".

"Stupid", snickered Pollux at the face of Percy who looked at him with false hurt eyes. "But handsome too", mumbled the son of Dionysus embarrassed , looking down. He really didn't believe that he said something like that. Especially to Percy Jackson, who was in love with Annabeth Chase!

His head was lifted but he didn't dare to look to Percy.

But a pair of lips against his ruined his plans.

With wide eyes he starred to the closed ones of Poseidon's son. Percy Jackson was kissing him! But why? Percy wasn't in love with Annabeth?! But it felt too good for thinking more…

He just stayed here, enjoying his kiss and hug.

When they broken apart - cause air, damn, why they needed it?! - Pollux looked with red cheeks to Percy, who was smirked victorious.

"W-W-Why? Wasn't you in love with Annabeth?", was the first thing that Pollux was able to say after that amazing kiss. Percy was very good at kissing, he had to admit that.

The son of Poseidon winced. "I'm not in love with her. Hades! Why all the people think that? Neither her and I are even straight!", cursed Percy tightening the hug some more. He really had strong arms, Pollux thought that they will be of better use in a bedroom. Woah, woah, woah! Already thought at the bedroom?! Bad Pollux! Better continued to listen to what Percy was saying.

"I'm gay, okay?", started Percy looking at him with his sea-green eyes. "And… you really thought that I didn't see your glances? You really don't know what it is the word "discrete", right?", snickered the son of Poseidon at the red face of the other boy who was blabbing something like "stupid sons of Poseidon".

Percy silenced the son of Dionysus with another rapid kiss.

"You're… my boyfriend now…?" asked Pollux slowly trying to not look to Percy. Key-word: "trying".

In fact, Percy grabbed the chin of the other boy with gentleness and forced him to look straight in his sea-green eyes.

"Uhm… yes, you are", smirked the son of Poseidon kissing him another time.

"But… what about your parents…?", asked Pollux after they had broken apart.

"Mom and father wouldn't say anything, and Paul - mom's boyfriend - will be okay with this too", answered Percy smiling at him.

"But my father…", began Pollux, but he was stopped by a voice behind them.

"Yeah, what can I do to you?", asked Dionysus looked to the two of them who broken the hug with rapidity, and made the god snicker.

"Mr D… I… uhm…", Percy was stopped by a hand of the Wine god who had that purple fire in his eyes that said that nothing good was going to happen.

"Peter Johnson, I want you to come with me", Dionysus silenced his son, who was trying to say something (most probably for defending his boyfriend), with a cold glance. "And you Pollux, are going to the Camp-fire. Now", ordered the god.

Pollux looked to Percy who mumbled with the lips "I'm going to be okay", so with a sigh he ran to the Camp-fire.

"So, Peter Johnson, we're going to walk for a bit", ordered the god and began to walk in the woods. Percy, who didn't seem to have a choice, followed him in the darkness.

After some minutes of walking, Percy found the courage to talk. "So… what you want to talk about, Mr D?".

"I? I just saw you and my _only _son kissing, so what you think I want to talk about?!", asked Dionysus sarcastic turning around and looked at him with the purple fire that burned in his eyes.

"Ah… uhm… about that… I really like your son so… uhm…", muttered the son of Poseidon trying to not angry the god but in the end he really couldn't say anything so he just stayed in silence.

"I don't like you, Peter Johnson", Percy was about to say something but Dionysus silenced him raising a hand. "But I don't want to lost another son, so for now I accept that your with him… but if you hurt him, you're going to want to die in this war, because I'm going to torment you until you're old and can't move a finger!", warned the god and Percy gulped. Yes, Dionysus could do that.

"I'm not going… to hurt your son…", said Percy looking straight in the god's eyes.

Mr D observed him some more and then pointed with a finger a fire not so distance.

"Go to him, but remember what I said", and then he disappeared in the air, like he wasn't there all the time.

Percy chuckled and ran to the Camp-fire like no tomorrow.

Pollux was there, sitting on a bench with his hands on his lap and trembling, fearing what his dad could to do with his new boyfriend.

"I'm alive", laughed Percy hugging the son of Dionysus and made him sat on his lap.

"I nearly died when father asked you to go with him", punted Pollux crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh don't worry, he only warned me that if I'll hurt you, he's going to make my life a hell", said Percy happily cuddling his boyfriend who seemed to want to say something but stopped.

"Eh, I didn't think that you two are finally together!", snickered a voice next to them.

There was Clarisse with a hand in the one of Chris, the son of Hermes who was founded in the Labyrinth.

"You too", laughed the son of Dionysus hugging Percy a bit more.

"Mr D… cured you?", asked Poseidon's son slowly, looking to Chris.

The other shrugged. "I think that he wanted to do a good action".

"Yeah, a good action… Mr D?", snickered Percy looking in the fire while the others laughed with him.

Yeah, life was good, and with a cute boyfriend like Pollux in his arms, it was more than good.

* * *

_Author's note: I just really wanted to write a Percy/Pollux after my Dakota/Pollux. I tried to make Pollux seme but the words just didn't come so Pollux is uke. I think that he needs more love, so I just write this. Hope you liked and if you want to make me happy, write me a review ;)_


End file.
